This invention relates to a remote mechanical release mechanism and particularly to one adapted for releasing the deck (i.e. trunk) lid of a passenger car motor vehicle.
As a convenience feature, motor vehicle manufacturers often equip their products with remote release mechanisms for the vehicle's trunk lid. This feature enables the trunk lid to be released from inside the passenger compartment so that the driver does not have to remove the keys from the ignition and exit the vehicle to unlatch the deck lid externally. Various designs for such devices are presently known. Although remote release mechanisms according to the prior art perform satisfactorily, there is a continuing desire to reduce their complexity, size and cost, while providing acceptable operating and durability characteristics.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved deck lid lock with remote release is provided which is compact and has very few moving parts as compared with many designs according to the prior art. The simplicity of the subject device is achieved, in part, through combining the functions of a solenoid armature and a release latch element into a single multifunctional component.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.